onunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
Arif Sugawa
Arif Aryadhana Sugawa, born February 26, 1995, is actor most known on UnNamed franchise. Early Life Arif was born on February 26, 1995. He attend Malalayang Public Elementary Shcool, Junior High School 8, and Senior High School 9. Now Arif currently attend Civil program on Samratulangi University. Arif was UnNamed coordinator. He team up with Arthur to check UnNamed event and give him ide for future project. Arif also appear as main man in all UnNamed frachise. Career '2009-2010 (Debut Year)' Arif appear on UnNamed, The Documentary and The Karaoke Scene on 2010 release. Arif also become part of traditional dance "Maengket". Arif leave his dancing career to pursue his singing career. Arif find out his passion not only to sing but also on writing music. '2010-2012 (Album with UnNamed and Acting debut)' Arif and his friends release four UnNamed album icluding one full album and three extended play. Arif also try his luck on acting career. At the end of 2012, Arif first movie released and make his first acting debut. Arif movie is Arthur directorial film "Song From The House". '2012-2014 (Continue his acting and music career)' Arif decide to pursue acting and music on the same time. So he will not leave any of that. On early 2013 Arif has been cast on Us, The Movie 2014 release. Arif was part oh his karate team on high school. Arif also appear on "Funny Ads". On early 2014, has been rumoured Arif might leave UnNamed due his study, but later Arif decline that and say he will focuse on his study but also will find a way to keep on UnNamed. Arif will make appearance on animated series High School Series as main character Julian. It was Arif first voice role. Arif also sign to appear on Funny Ads 2. On early April, due to his conflict schedule, Arif drop his upcoming movie "Whenever I Call You Friend" for filming Funny Ads 2. Arif not gonna comeback on Song From The House 2, but he said at least he might make small appearance. '2014-present (Acting hiatus and focus on writing music)' Arif leave his acting career for awhile to focusing on his education and his music. Instead of singing Arif love to do more song writing and acoustic instrument mix. Arif plan to release his first instrumental EP soon. Arif also stated to write some lyrics for his EP if he want someone to sing his songs. Some ask why Arif don't sing his song by himself, Arif said that even he write all of them, non of the song really match his vocal type and he don't like to write ballad song that match his vocal type. Arif stated maybe sometime before 2016 fall he'll release his EP. 2017-present (Return to acting and focusing on other venture) Arif will reprise his role on UnFunny 2. He's cancelled his EP and decided to move with other projects. Arif is now on his way to becoming civil engineering. According to Arif, he will only do acting if it's involve his friends. Discography UnNamed Discography Arif Discography Filmography Trivia *Arif was the oldest member on UnNamed. *Arif character mostly appear like prince charming-like. *Arif not interesting to make solo album. *Arif said his passion not in singing but on playing music. *Arif's voice type is tenor. *Arif voice more macth with slow-ballad song or more like emotionally song. *Ironically, Arif love upbeat song and fast acoustic rythm. Gallery Arif.jpg Wiki-background DSC 2835.jpg DSC 2845.jpg Xox.jpg